Byron Cristata
Byron Cristata is a fictional character in the world of Celesti, featured in the Regression Roleplay. He is a main protagonist and joined the group in Chapter 8. He will remain in the group for the remainder of the Roleplay. Byron is famous for being both a wealthy aristocrat of Forena as well as a friend of Mercy Troubadour since childhood. Background Byron was born in Forena. His father was the brother of Duke Forena, making Duke Forena Byron's Uncle. His mother was also a wealthy noble who had married Byron's father several years before Byron's birth. Although they had been unable to conceive for a while, they were blessed with the birth of Byron when all hope seem lost. When he was born a healthy young boy they nurtured and valued him above all else. Rather than being spoilt, however, his parents taught Byron the merits of hard work and friendship. He was put to work around the house whilst growing up whenever the maids needed help, and they all spoke of how cute and helpful a young boy he was. With the close relations between Centuri and Forena, Byron's parents visited Centuri often in order to meet with the heads of state, particularly King Desmond and Lord Chiron Troubadour. Byron met Chiron's daughter - a girl of the same age - called Mercy. Born with a frail body, Byron took it upon himself to look after Mercy. Although she was unable to leave her Manor often due to her poor health, Byron stayed with her inside and served, for a while, as her only friend. They became fast, and even best, friends, and this friendship continued until they were in their middle-teens, during which time the visits became less frequent and then almost not at all. They would write to one another for a while, but eventually this stopped as well as politics began to shift and Centuri's attention turned to The Dog Lands. Byron's mother and father died a year or so later, seemingly from an illness. This left Byron alone, bar from the companionship of a personal bodyguard - an elderly fellow known as Ovid. Byron spent a while recovering from the loss of his parents, and during this time news came that Mercy and Chiron has been imprisoned by the Nabreus authorities. Upon hearing of Mercy's safe return Byron rushed to her home to speak with her: his best friend, of whom he had not seen for a couple of years. Role in Regression Bryon's introduction into Regression is eventful, as Mercy and her group have just returned from The Dog Lands. Byron arrives at her Manor with Ovid, and when the two reunite their friendship is rekindled. Mercy and Byron became fast friends once more, much to the jealousy of Lyle, who feels somewhat replaced by the newcomer. Byron is considered a possible love interest to Mercy. There are events planned for the future of the Roleplay that suggest that the two of them could be more than just friends. A naturally cautious person, Byron isn't the most forward of individuals, but he is intelligent, well-mannered and polite. He is also kind-natured. In Regression, he reveals to Mercy that he is suspicious about the death of his parents, believing them to have been poisoned rather than catching an illness. This is clarified when Ovid suddenly attacks Byron with the intention to kill. Ovid is stopped before he can deal the finishing blow by Quince, and Ovid then reveals that Duke Forena hired him to eliminate Byron. Such a domestic treachery seems impossible, but it supports Byron's concerns. Wishing to find out what truly happened to this family, Byron joins the group after recovering from the wounds Ovid induced, with the intention of travelling to Forena to confront Duke Forena himself.